With the advance of the miniaturization of photographic cameras, the freedom of designing cameras has been restricted by the diameters of roll-shaped silver halide light sensitive materials. In 1982, Eastman Kodak Company announced the so-called disk camera system for making use of a discoidal photographic film so as to solve the above-mentioned problem. When making use of this kind of discoidal photographic films, however, they have the defects such as that the sizes and numbers of taking pictures are limited and so forth. Therefore, the roll-shaped films have recently been getting reviewed.
Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection--hereinafter referred to as `Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication`-- No. 1-224750/1989 discloses that a miniaturized and lightweight roll-shaped film can be provided by making the thickness of the support thereof to be within the range of 25 to 125 .mu.m. Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 1-291248/1989 discloses a technique for solving a roll-set curling trouble that is a defect of the roll shaped films by replacing the film by a highly moisture-containing polyester film.
The studies on the minaturization of the roll-shaped films have been progressed on one hand and, at the same time, there have raised the problems on the other hand that a scratching trouble is produced by scratching the front side of a film with the rear side thereof or by scratching the film with a film cartridge or a camera body, when dragging out the film stored in roll after every shooting, and a pressure desensitization is produced when the film is made in the roll-shaped.